


Endings

by andrastes_grace



Series: Fire Emblem Femslash 2016 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the second day of FE Femslash Week 2016.</p>
<p>Everything ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

Everything always ended.  That was inevitable.

_I am used to loss. Do not deprive me from the joy of ever_ having.

An easy thing to say, a harder thing to live.

_He was human. I was manakete. The gulf between us was too great._

She was an old woman, and she was allowed to be contradictory.

And she had not loved Marth as she did Say’ri.

 

The memories were held close.  She’d explained this to Nah:  _Seek out love. And when their end comes, as it will, you must keep them alive forever_.  Falling in love was so simple, and so hard and there was a reason why it was best avoided unless with other immortals.

While her wife had lived, Tiki had learnt all she could.  What her childhood had been like, at what time of day did she thought the sky was at its prettiest, how she drank her tea, how carefully she cleaned her sword, how she laughed and how she kissed.

And she remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking 'I should extend this' because I did plan for this to be a short story not... whatever the hell this is.
> 
> But I think it stands well enough as it is.


End file.
